Because of You
by AI02
Summary: "Semua ini karena mu Jeon. Aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain wajahmu." -KIM MINGYU [MEANIE] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

YAOI / RATED AMAN / TIDAK SESUAI EYD

MAKASIH BANGET YANG MAU BACA TULISAN GAJELAS INI…

JANGAN BACA KALAU MENURUTMU GA SERU...

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wonu-hyung… Chan ingin ketoilet… Chan tidak ingin mengompol" sebuh tangan mungil menggerak-gerakan tubuh besar Wonwoo yang terlelap.

"Hm? Baiklah Chan…" Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tidur ya bersama anak kecil tadi. Menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar mereka. Menyusuri lorong gelap dan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan lain. Toilet.

"Chan kau bisa sendiri kan? Hyung akan menunggu di sini." Anak kecil tadi mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Jeon Wonwoo. Seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang tinggal disebuah panti asuhan semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya sendiri didepan pagar panti saat ia berusia 5 tahun. Dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang oleh ibu panti tanpa mendapat rasa sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Wonwoo sendiri adalah orang yang cuek. Saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya, ia tidak menangis. Tidak juga marah. Ia tau kalau ekonomi keluarganya saat itu sangat buruk. Dan ibunya berharap bahwa jika Wonwoo tinggal di panti asuhan Wonwoo akan mendaptkan hidup yang lebih baik.

Dan pemikiran ibunya memang benar. Wonwoo bisa bersekolah hingga jenjang HS. Namun, dirinya tidak berniat melanjutkan dan malah berpikir untuk bekerja di panti asuhan membantu ibu panti yang sudah tua.

"Hyung, Chan sudah selesai." Anak itu menggelayuti tangan Wonwoo. Menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya. Wonwoo mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar mereka.

Wonwoo menidurkan Chan dengan menepuk-nepuk sayang pucuk kepalanya. Dan tak berapa lama Chan sudah tertidur kembali.

Wonwoo melamun. Memperhatikan wajah Chan dengan intens. Kedua mata itu terpejam damai. Membuat Wonwoo juga ikut merasa tenang.

Entah bagaimana, dari sekian banyak anak yang ada di panti, Wonwoo paling dekat dengan Chan. Bocah bermarga Lee itu sekarang usianya sudah 14 tahun tapi masih saja terlihat manja. Chan ditemukan di sebuah gang oleh Wonwoo saat ia pulang mengerjakan tugas di rumah Jihoon, salah satu temannya sewaktu ia JHS. Chan terlihat ketakutan saat itu. Wonwoo berinisiatif menghampiri dan mengajaknya berbincang sebentar. Tapi yang terjadi justru Chan pingsan ditempat. Chan yang waktu itu masih berusia sekitar 6 tahun digendong oleh Wonwoo ke panti. Dan untungnya ibu panti menerima Chan dengan senang hati.

Setelah Chan pulih, Wonwoo bertanya, dimana orang tua mu. Dan jawaban yang Wonwoo pikirkan benar. Chan ditinggal pergi keluarganya. Sama seperti Wonwoo, keluarga mereka tidak mempunyai ekonomi yang baik, jadi ia ditinggalkan di panti asuhan. Namun panti asuhan yang mengasuhnya dulu tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik, sehingga ia kabur dari panti seorang diri.

Lamunan Wonwoo berhenti saat Chan menggeliyat tak nyaman. Wonwoo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur Chan dan beralih ke tempat tidurnya yang tepat berada di sebelah tempat tidur Chan.

Wonwoo memasukan tubuhnya kedalam selimut. Memandang Chan sekilas. Lalu menatap langit-langit. Berdoa sebelum ia pergi ke alam mimpinya.

…

"Akhirnya lulus!" teriak seorang namja tampan di tengah lapangan. Ia berlari-larian bersama teman-temannya.

"Hm… aku tau kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik." Ucap salah satu teman namja itu.

"Malam ini. Club biasa. Aku traktir kalian semua." Ucap namja tampan itu lagi.

"Call!"

Mereka semua tertawa bersama. Melepaskan keluh kesal selama ini hingga hari kelulusan.

Setelah puas bersama. Mereka memilih berpisah. Ada yang menemui keluarganya, ada yang langsung pulang. Dan ada juga yang berdiam diri dipinggir lapangan. Seperti halnya seorang namja.

Namja itu malah terlamun. Dan bergumam

 _Seandainya kau disini. Kita pasti sangat bahagia sekarang._

Dan namja itu tersenyum lirih. Berdiri. Menatap sendu gedung universitasnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu ia pergi berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dan pergi jauh menuju suatu tempat.

…

"Seokmin-ah! Bagaimana acara kelulusan mu?" tanya Wonwoo pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki pintu utama panti.

Itu Seokmin. Anak pemilik rumah panti ini. Dia tidak sombong sama sekali. Bahkan ia adalah sahabat Wonwoo. Sejak Wonwoo disini, walaupun terpaut satu tahun dibawah Wonwoo, Seokmin sering mengajaknya bermain. Mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Sangat menyenangkan Wonu-hyung. Aku sedih kau tidak ikut melihat ku tadi." Kata Seokmin saat ia memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

"Selamat atas kelulusan mu Seokmin-ah! Aku bangga padamu!" ucap Wonwoo sambil menepuk lengan Seokmin pelan.

Seokmin tersenyum. Betapa bahagia nya ia disambut oleh namja manis di depannya ini. Sangat sangat cantik menurut Seokmin. Walaupun ia namja.

"Ah iya… Wonu-hyung. Malam ini ada temanku yang akan mengadakan pesta di salah satu club. Kau ikutlah denganku. Sekalian kau keluar. Kau jarang sekali bermain keluar kau tau?" Seokmin menarik tangan Wonwoo. Mengajaknya duduk di salah satu sofa dekat sana. Wonwoo terlihat bingung. Tidak biasanya Seokmin mengajaknya keluar seperti ini. Apalagi ke club. Seokmin bahkan khawatir kalau Wonwoo berteman dengan orang yang tidak benar.

"Tidak aku tidak mau. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus ikut? Itukan teman-temanmu." Wonwoo berdiri dari tempatnya. Mau melangkah pergi dari sana. Tapi tangan Seokmin mencegahnya.

"Ayolah… kau belum pernah ke club kan? Kita tidak akan _Hang Over_. Kau juga tau aku tak bisa minum." Paksa Seokmin sambil menggelayutkan tangan Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau aku hilang. Lalu aku salah minum. Lalu aku mabuk. Lalu aku diculik seseorang." Wonwoo merentetkan kekhawatirannya. Dan Seokmin yang melihat itu malah tertawa. Raut wajah Wonwoo saat khawatir itu sangat lucu menurut Seokmin.

Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tak ada yang lucu." Ucapnya dengan suara lirih

"Nanti malam. Bersiaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Gunakan saja baju santai. _Bye!"_ Seokmin beranjak dari sofa itu setelah mengacak rambut Hyung-nya. Pergi.

 _Huh dasar tidak tau diri. Dia lebih muda dariku tapi dia yang malah bertingkah dewasa._

Puas dengan menggerutu sendiri. Wonwoo masuk ke kamarnya. Duduk di tempt tidurnya. Termenung sebentar.

 _Seharusnya ini bulan-bulan kelulusan mu juga ya?_

Wonwoo tersenyum. Memikirkan seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin dilupakannya.

…

"WONU-HYUNG! Kenapa kau belum bersiap?!" teriak Seokmin dari depan kamar Wonwoo.

"SEBENTAR LAGI SELESAI!" balas orang yang ada di dalam. Dan tak berapa lama Wonwoo keluar dengan balutan _Jeans_ hitam yang robek dibagian lutut, hoodie berwarna biru laut, dan sebuah sepatu _canvas_ berwarna putih. Benar-benar pas. Belum lagi rambutnya yang ditata naik keatas. Membuatnya makin terlihat tampan. Tentu saja membuat Seokmin terdiam.

"Seokmin-ah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Seokmin tersadar. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Tidak Hyung. Hanya saja kau tampak berbeda. Yasudah kalau kau sudah siap. Ayo!" Seokmin berjalan lebih dulu dari pada Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih bingung dengan sikap Seokmin tadi.

 _Kenapa Wonu-hyung sangat manis aduh!_

"HEY SEOKMIN-AH TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Wonwoo sambil berlari menyusul Seokmin.

"Cepatlah Hyung. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari jam 8."

Mereka berduapun langsung berangkat dengan mobil Seokmin. Setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Ibu panti. t

…

"Mingyu ya… Dimana Seokmin? Apalah dia tidak datang?" tanya seseorang di belakang namja tampan bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Ia bilang sebentar lagi." Jawabnya. Orang yang bertanya pada Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung, hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Mingyu.

Tak berapa lama namja tadi, Kim Mingyu, merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai Kim!" sapa orang itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang Lee Seokmin" Seokmin mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, aku membawa teman ku. Dan ya, jangan ajak aku untuk minum. Kau tau sendiri aku tidak suka." Seokmin menatap datar Mingyu. Yang ditatap malah menunjukan senyuman.

"Baiklah anak manja. Dimana teman mu?"

"Toilet. Sebentar lagi juga kemari." Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku meu bertemu Seungcheol-hyung sebentar." Yang dibalas senyuman oleh Seokmin. Mingyu pun berbalik menuju temannya.

"SEOKMIN-AH! Kenapa kau pergi. Sudah kubilang jangan meninggalkanku."

 _DEG._

Mingyu berhenti. Walaupun sudah agak jauh dari Seokmin, ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Wonu-hyung. Aku melihat temanku tadi." Ucap Seokmin.

 _Wonu?Wonwoo?_

Mingyu berbalik. Terdiam. Melihat sesosok namja berkulit putih pucat dengan surai hitam sedang mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Hey Seokmin-ah, mana teman mu yang mengadakan pesta?" tanya Wonwoo sembari merapikan gulungan tangan hoodienya. Seokmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Menemukan Mingyu yang sedang menatap balik padanya.

"Ayo, kukenalkan." Seokmin menarik tangan Wonwoo yang masih sibuk merapikan penampilannya.

 _Itu benar-benar Wonwoo?_

"Hai lagi tuan Kim. Ini dia temanku." Seokmin memperkenalkan Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan gulungan tangannya dan belum melihat teman Seokmin satu itu.

"Ya! Hyung. Dia sudah didepanmu." Wonwoo tersadar. Lalu langsung menegakkan badannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Sama-sama memancarkan keterkejutan. Tanpa sadar mereka menyebutkan nama didepannya. Tak ada yang bicara.

"Hey kenapa kalian diam saja?" Seokmin berusaha memecahkan tembok kecanggungan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Mingyu yang menarik tangan Wonwoo keluar dari club menuju sebuah minimarket seberang jalan. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Seokmin ataupun teman Mingyu yang lain.

…

"Lama tak bertemu Hyung." Mingyu membuka percakapan setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Lama juga tak bertemu Gyu." Wonwoo membalas dengan agak tergagap. Tapi tak menatap Mingyu seperti Mingyu yang menatap Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan mu Hyung."

Satu kalimat Mingyu. Menghancurkan pertahanan Wonwoo selama ini.

"Apa kau tak merindukan ku Hyung?" pertanyaan Mingyu kali ini berhasil membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepala. Menatap Mingyu penuh pertanyaan. Mingyu bisa melihat itu.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau bicara Hyung. Tapi sungguh. Aku sangat merindukan mu. Dan entah keberuntungan apa, aku bertemu denganmu." Mingyu menatap lekat mata Wonwoo. Benar-benar menunjukan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Wonwoo berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ssi. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Lalu mulai berjalan pergi.

Tapi Mingyu melakukan hal yang tidak di duga Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo lalu membawanya kedalam pelukan.

"Mingyu-ssi apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu. Tapi pelukan Mingyu semakin kencang.

"Hyung. Maafkan aku. Sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar. Kumohon. Seperti ini."

Wonwoo diam. Seseorang yang 3 tahun belakangan ini ia coba lupakan memeluknya kembali. Pelukannya hangat. Sama seperti pelukan terakhirnya 3 tahun lalu. Suaranya menenangkan. Sama seperti suara 3 tahun lalu. Wangi tubuhnya maskulin. Sama seperti wangi 3 tahun lalu. Semua hal yang ia kenang 3 tahun lalu masih ada di diri Mingyu. Tanpa sada Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya. Tubuhnya yang menegang dirasakan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Melihat wajah Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini." Mingyu menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo. Mundur selangkah sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo lebih jelas.

Wonwoo menangis. Tepat didepan matanya. Membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hyung. Maafkan kebodohan ku." Mingyu menangkup pipi tirus Wonwoo. Mengusap air mata nya. Bahkan tangkupan tangan Mingyu masih sangat terasa sama seperti 3 tahun lalu bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menurukan tangan Mingyu perlahan. Mundur selangkah.

"Maafkan aku Kim Mingyu-ssi. Aku harus pergi." Wonwoo berbalik. Berlari entah kemana. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus jauh dari Mingyu. Hanya itu.

Mingyu pun tak mengejar Wonwoo. Menatap punggung rapuh Wonwoo dalam diam sampai objek itu menghilang dibelokan ujung jalan.

…

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. Mingyu masih terus memikirkannya. Segala usahanya melupakan Wonwoo gagal sudah dalam sekali tatap. Hatinya masih sama seperti dulu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pernah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Tak banyak yang tau tentang itu. Bahkan Seokmin yang merupakan sahabat kecil Wonwoo tidak tau. Yang mengetahuinya hanyalah teman sebangku Wonwoo dulu di HS. Lee Jihoon.

Dulu, Mingyu dan Wonwoo dipertemukan disebuah taman. Mingyu tak sengaja menabrak Wonwoo saat lari pagi karena memainkan _smartphone_ -nya. Wonwoo yang sedang memberikan makan pada angsa di pinggir kolam, terpeleset dan berakhir berenang bersama angsa.

Mingyu membantu Wonwoo naik. Meminta maaf berkali-kali. Walaupun Wonwoo sudah memaafkan Mingyu, tapi Mingyu bersikukuh untuk membawa Wonwoo ke apartemennya yang dekat dari taman. Ia berniat memberi baju ganti pada Wonwoo. Walaupun Wonwoo menolak, Mingyu tetap menariknya.

Selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan milik Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung berniat pulang. Tapi malah dicegah oleh Mingyu. Katanya setidaknya Wonwoo harus makan dulu.

Masakan Mingyu tak mengecewakan. Benar-benar lezat menurut Wonwoo. Mereka mengobrol tentang satu sama lain. Dan makin larut dalam obrolan. Semenjak itu mereka berteman.

Mingyu ternyata lebih muda dari pada Wonwoo. Sekolah mereka agak berdekatan dan sejalur dengan rumah Mingyu. Jadi setiap pulang Mingyu biasanya menyempatkan diri menemui Wonwoo.

Semenjak itu mereka makin dekat. Dan kedekatan mereka resmi memiliki status saat hari ulang tahun Wonwoo yang ke 16.

Malam hari ulang tahun Wonwoo. Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo menonton film karena Wonwoo menghubungi Mingyu dan bilang kalau Wonwoo bosan.

Saat mereka bertemu, Mingyu terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya menurut Wonwoo. Selesai menonton, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo kesebuah kafe yang berada tak jauh dari bioskop. Kafenya sangat manis, dengan dinding coklat kayu, dekorasi-dekorasi antik, tapi masih memiliki bunga-bunga disudut ruangan dan diatas meja.

Wonwoo tak menyadari apapun sampai Mingyu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Dan tiba-tiba lagu favorit Wonwoo dimainkan oleh band yang ada disana. Wonwoo terkejut, karena Mingyu mengambil serangkai bunga dari bawah meja. Yang sudah dipersiapkan Mingyu.

Pernyataan cinta Mingyu diterima Wonwoo. Semenjak itu Wonwoo merasa hidupnya lebih bahagia.

Mingyu membuat Wonwoo sangat spesial. Hubungan mereka bahkan jarang sekali ada cobaan karena keduanya berpikir, jika salah satu dari mereka kekurangan, yang satu lagi harus menutupinya. Prinsip itu bekerja selama 2 tahun.

Tapi Wonwoo merasa bersalah. Wonwoo tidak pernah membiarkan Mingyu mengantarnya sampai rumah. Wonwoo takut, kenyataan bahwa dia anak yatim piatu, membuat Mingyu meninggalkannya.

Mingyu adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya. Wonwoo sempat khawatir tentang hubungan dengan Mingyu yang mungkin hanya main-main. Tapi tidak, Mingyu sangat serius. Bahkan sudah berniat memperkenalkan dengan keluarganya. Hanya saja Wonwoo yang selalu menolak ajakan tersebut.

Pernah sekali Wonwoo bertemu Ibu Mingyu saat Wonwoo berada di apartemen Mingyu. Dan Ibu Mingyu bertanya Wonwoo tinggal dimana. Wonwoo hanya menjawab di apartemen.

Bahkan keluarga Mingyu tidak sombong. Pemikiran jelek Wonwoo tentang keluarga Mingyu hilang. Tidak ada sedikitpun pemikiran tentang kesombongan terlintas lagi. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa bersalah karena menutupi latar belakang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tepat saat hari ulang tahun Wonwoo ke 18, yang berarti ini anniversary kedua tahun mereka. Wonwoo memutuskan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menceritakan bahwa ia adalah yatim piatu. Tapi Wonwoo bilang bahwa ia tidak mencintainya lagi dan sudah memiliki orang lain.

Dan Mingyu merasa marah dibohongi oleh kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai selama ini. Mingyu diam. Tak berniat membalas perkataan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tau akan seperti ini. Tapi ia berusaha tak menangis didepan Mingyu. Berusaha terlihat tegar seakan ini keputusan bulatnya sejak awal.

Ya. Mingyu menyesal ia marah pada Wonwoo. Ia menyesal membiarkan Wonwoo pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya tidak seharusnya ia membentak dan memarahi Wonwoo. Mingyu pun berusaha mencari keberadaan Wonwoo.

Tapi sebuah kenyataan membuatnya lebih menyesal.

Wonwoo adalah anak yatim piatu. Ia dibesarkan disana sejak umurnya 5 tahun. Mingyu membenci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Mingyu tidak bisa membuat Wonwoo mempercayai dirinya. Kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa berbagi tentang hidupnya kepada Mingyu.

Selama 3 tahun ia sudah tau tempat tinggal Wonwoo. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun berani menemui namja bermarga Jeon itu.

Sampai 2 minggu lalu mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja. Mingyu menyesal tak pernah menemuinya. Bahkan saat mereka bertemu setelah 3 tahun, hati Mingyu masih berdegup sama seperti dulu.

Wonwoo-nya tampak sehat. Terlihat lebih manis. Dan surai coklatnya yang dulu berubah menjadi hitam legam. Menambahkan kesan sosok yang Mingyu rindui tampak lebih _indah_.

Mingyu tau hati yang telah pecah walau disatukan tak akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi ia akan mencobanya.

Mencoba mengembalikan hati yang pernah dipecahkannya.

"Semua ini karena mu Jeon. Aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain wajahmu."

Kim Mingyu. Malam ini ia sedang berdiri diatas jembatan Sungai Han. Menatap aliran air dibawahnya dengan mata sendu. Tersenyum pilu.

 _Aku ingin kita kembali. Tapi ku ingin kau bahagia Jeon. Walau tak bersama ku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Wowow... terimakasih sekali kalo ada yang mau baca

Lebih terimakasih kalo yang readers-nim pada review

Sangat lebih terimakasih lagi kalo follow & favorite cerita ini...

Semoga cerita tak berfaedah, gajelas, dan gaada feel nya ini bisa menghibur readers-nim^^

Dan ehm... gayakin sih bakal post sequelnya. Kalo review nya bagus aku post kok. Janji! ^^

dan ceritaku satu ini ku dedikasikan untuk chairmate tersayang yang biasnya wonwoo. Karena mu cerita ini ku post.

TERIMAKASIH!

ps. cerita own feeling mau sequel ga? ga ya? yaudah gausah... ehe


	2. Chapter 2

"Semua ini karena mu Jeon. Aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain wajahmu."

Kim Mingyu. Malam ini ia sedang berdiri diatas jembatan Sungai Han. Menatap aliran air dibawahnya dengan mata sendu. Tersenyum pilu.

 _Aku ingin kita kembali. Tapi ku ingin kau bahagia Jeon. Walau tak bersama ku._

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

"Kau ingin bunuh diri di sungai. Tapi kau bisa berenang. Itu lucu Kim." kata orang dibelakang Mingyu dengan suara mendalam.

Mingyu yang sudah siap melepaskan pegangannya dari jembatan pun berhenti. Menatap orang dibelakangnya. Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau tetap bodoh? Yang bunuh diri disini kan yang tidak bisa berenang agar mereka tenggelam. Tapi kau bisa. Otak mu otomatis akan menggerakan tubuh mu untuk berenang bodoh." Mingyu terdiam. Wonwoo masih berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hidup mu, setidaknya kau bisa berpikir apa yang bisa membunuhmu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan intimidasi andalannya.

"Kau. Kau Jeon yang membunuhku cepat atau lambat." Mingyu menatap balik Wonwoo. Dengan tatapan sendu. Juga menampakan senyum tulus untuk Wonwoo. Mantan kekasihnya.

Mingyu yang tadinya sudah berdiri di luar pembatas jembatan kembali ke posisi aman. Ia menatap Wonwoo.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu mengangkat tangannya. Menaruhnya di wajah Wonwoo. Lalu bergumam

"Wajah ini. Mata ini. Hidung ini…" Mingyu berhenti mengelus wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo terperanjat dengan sentuhan Mingyu tadi.

Tapi Mingyu melakukan hal yang sebenarnya sangat ingin Wonwoo lupakan.. Rasa ini. Ciuman Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menerimanya. Tapi tidak juga menolak. Mingyu hanya mengecupnya pelan. Namun rasanya seperti Mingyu mencurahkan semuanya.

"Dan aku juga rindu ini Hyung." Suara Mingyu berubah. Sangat dalam seakan seluruh jiwanya tertarik keluar.

Wonwoo diam. Terpaku. Otaknya tidak bisa mencerna yang telah terjadi. Jantungnya juga tidak normal. Jantungnya berdetak sangan cepat.

"Maafkan jika aku lancang Hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku terlalu menyayangimu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menjauh beberapa langkah dari Wonwoo. Mingyu bersender pada pagar pembatas jembatan. Memperhatikan arus air dibawahnya lagi.

"Kau tau tidak Hyung? Aku hampir saja lompat tadi. Aku sudah terlalu frustasi karena mu." Mingyu masih terus menatap aliran air dibawahnya.

"Mengapa karena ku? Tidak kah kau memiliki alasan yang lebih baik?" Akhirnya Wonwoo membuka suaranya. Padahal dia berniat tidak bicara pada Mingyu. Tapi rasa penasarannya menang.

"Tentu karena mu. Setiap hari di pikiran ku hanya kau. Apalagi saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Wajahmu saat itu yang paling ku ingat. Wajah terakhirmu dihadapanku." Ucap Mingyu dengan suara parau. Wonwoo merasa aneh dengan suara Mingyu.

"Gyu. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu. Dengan cepat Mingyu berbalik.

"Iya aku sakit Hyung. Disini. Sakit sekali. Aku kira berdarah ternyata tidak." Mingyu memegang dadanya. Lalu sedikit meremasnya. Seperti memperlihatkan kepada Wonwoo betapa sakitnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KIM MINGYU!" Wonwoo tau Mingyu sakit. Wajah Mingyu yang dibuat-buat seakan sehat tetap tak bisa membohongi Wonwoo. Wajah Mingyu sangat pucat.

"Hyung. Aku menyayangimu."

Itu kata-kata terakhir Mingyu sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Hyung." Ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu ingat beberapa hari lalu Mingyu pingsan dipelukan Wonwoo saat mereka berdua di jembatan Sungai Han. Saat itu Mingyu memang merasa tidak enak dengan tubuhnya. Dan ternyata dia terserang _tifus_.

"Tak usah berterima kasih. Aku terpaksa. Lagi pula aku sudah menelepon Ayah dan Ibu mu Kim. Dan mereka bilang hari ini mereka sampai di Korea. Itu berarti aku akan lebih cepat pergi dari sini." Wonwoo menjawab Mingyu sambil merapihkan beberapa baju Mingyu di dalam lemari.

"Kau memang benar-benar calon istri yang baik Hyung. Kau merapikan baju-baju ku. Kau merapikan kamar rawat ku. Bahkan kau tidur di kursi sebelahku padahal ada sofa empuk disana." Mingyu berceloteg senang.

"YAK! Aku hanya… hanya… HANYA MENGURUSMU UNTUK IBUMU TAU!" Wonwoo tidak sudi dibilang seperti tadi. Wonwoo tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir dengan Mingyu.

"Terserah. Tapi Hyung. Aku ingin mandi. Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo sudah duduk manis di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

 _Tunggu. Membantu?_

"Tidak. Kau mandi saja sendiri. Lagi pula kau sudah makin sehat." Kata Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Wonwoo tau ini semua akal-akalan Mingyu. Dan jika Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, bisa-bisa ia meleleh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." _Kita lihat saja Hyung ku sayang._

 _BRUG!_

"MINGYU!" Mingyu terjatuh saat sedang melangkah ke kamar mandi. Alhasil Wonwoo langsung berlari ke arah Mingyu dan menolongnya.

"Kenapa kau lemah sekali sih. Yasudah. Ayo ku bantu."

 _Tuhkan… Ku bilang juga apa._

Wonwoo merangkul Mingyu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Lalu Wonwoo mendudukkan Mingyu diatas kloset duduk.

"Buka bajumu. Aku akan menuangkan air hangatnya dan kau, usap badanmu sendiri." Tegas Wonwoo. Yang dibalas anggukan Mingyu.

"Hyung." Wonwoo yang sedang mengisi ember kecil dengan air hangat menoleh.

 _Astaga._ ' _alihkan pandanganmj Won'_

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Mingyu menyeletuk dan langsung disambut air hangat dari Wonwoo.

Sekarang Mingyu sudah mandi tanpa harus menunggu Wonwoo.

"Selesaikan sendiri. Aku menunggu diluar." Wonwoo memberikan Mingyu tatapan tajam sebelum keluar. Mungkin kalau tatapannya bisa diibaratkan pisau, Mingyu sudah terkapar dengan darah.

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU HYUNG!" teriak Mingyu dari alam kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Wonwoo sedang mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepitin rebus.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau Kim Mingyu! Dasar anak nakal!" teriak seorang wanita berumur kepala 4. Nyonya Kim, Ibu Mingyu, baru pulang dari pekerjaannya di Jepang bersama Tuan Kim, langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah mendapat telpon dari Wonwoo.

"Eomma… Mingyu tidak nakal. Lihat. Bahkan Mingyu sudah bersama Wonu-hyung." Ucap Mingyu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Memang benar-benar.

"Hei bocah nakal. Sadarlah. Umurmu sudah 22 dan kau masih manja hingga Wonwoo yang sudah kabur darimu harus mengurusmu." Teriak Nyonya Kim lagi. Wonwoo yang mendengarnya langsung menurunkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku Eommonim." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat ruangan yang tadinya penuh teriakan tiba-tiba sunyi.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membohongi kalian. Maafkan aku yang membuat kalian kecewa. Hanya saja aku berpikir aku tidak pantas untuk Mingyu. Hingga sekarang." Wonwoo berdiri dari sofa yang tadi di dudukinya. Menatap sang mantan kekasih dan Ibunya secara bergantian. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar. Ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah didepan orang-orang yang pernah dikecewakannya ini.

"Kau tidak bersalah Wonwoo. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuatmu percaya bahwa aku benar-benar menyayangimu seperti anak ku. Aku tau kau takut kepada kami. Mungkin kau berpikir kami memanfaatkan mu ya?" tanya Ibu Mingyu dengan halus seraya menghampiri Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam.

"Kau tau tidak. Dulu aku curiga kenapa Mingyu jadi semangat ke sekolah. Itu karena dia selalu ingin melihatmu. Kenapa dia jadi ingat makan, padahal dia tak mau makan dengan alasan diet. Itu karena dia tidak ingin melihatmu khawatir. Semenjak itu aku tau bahwa Mingyu benar-benar menyayangimu." Ibu Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo perlahan. Mengusapnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang dari tadi tertunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ibu Mingyu.

"Aku kecewa saat mendengar alasan mu mengakhiri hubungan dengan Mingyu. Tapi setelah Mingyu memberitahu tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau hanya takut salah berhubungan." Ucapan Ibu Mingyu membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Wonwoo meluncur. Ibu Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo terus bergumam maaf berkali-kali.

"Hyung." Panggil Mingyu ditengah-tengah suasana haru. Ibu Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tadinya berpelukan menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Jadi bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?"

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang sedang asyik di taman bermain.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kejadian dijembatan waktu itu. Sekarang Mingyu sudah kembali sehat. Dan yang membuat Mingyu lebih senang lagi, Wonwoo-nya sudah kembali. Walupun mungkin bukan sebagai kekasihnya, tapi Mingyu bersyukur bisa bersama Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku ingin naik Gyro Drop ya Hyung. Aku tau kau tak berani. Jadi, lebih baik aku saja." Jawab Mingyu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo.

"YA! Siapa bilang aku takut. Kita buktikan kalau kau yang berakhir ketakutan kau kalah." Ucap Wonwoo semangat dan langsung diberi anggukan oleh Mingyu.

Keduanya pun langsung berlari menuju antrian wahana. Menunggu giliran mereka. Ini hari Minggu dan pasti membuat taman bermain ini sangat ramai pengunjung. Begitupun antrian Gyro Drop yang panjang.

Sambil menunggu mereka berdua memakan snack yang dibawa Wonwoo. Walaupun akhirnya habisa sebelum mereka naik wahana, mereka tidak mengeluh bosan. Mereka berdua bermain game seperti _cham cham cham_ atau bermain game ponsel yang bisa duel. Sampai akhirnya saat naik wahana tiba.

"Jika kau memegang tangan ku duluan berarti kau kalah." Seru Wonwoo dari sebelah Mingyu.

"Oya… kalau yang berteriak duluan juga berarti kalah." Seru Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang.

 _Melihatmu begitu ceria hyung. Ini kebahagiaan ku. Terima kasih karena kembali._

Dan permainan pun dimulai. Gyro Drop sendiri akan naik keatas lalu menurunkannya secara tiba-tiba sebanyak 5 kali. Dan ini sudah yang ke -empat, belum ada satupun dari mereka yang berteriak atau memegang tangan lainnya.

Tapi Mingyu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"WONWOO-HYUNG! TERIMA KASIH TELAH KEMBALI! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Mingyu dengan lantang. Yang disambut tepukan tangan saat permainan selesai.

Wonwoo yang mendengar teriakan Mingyu tadi lantas kesal. Ini memalukan pikirnya. Tapi ia sendiri tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia senang Mingyu meneriakkan kata-kata tadi. Membuatnya merasa sangat spesial untuk Mingyu.

"Baiklah Hyung. Aku kalah." Ucap Mingyu saat keduanya keluar dari area permainan. Wonwoo hanya tertawa.

"Tapi aku tau. Aku telah memenangkan hatimu." Wonwoo langsung merubah tatapannya. Ia memalingkan wajah nya dari Mingyu. Ia takut bahwa pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Perkataan Mingyu tadi berhasil membuatnya lebih malu. Tapi…

"DASAR KAU BOCAH! Teriakan mu sangat memalukan! Dan kata-katamu tadi, yaampun kau sudah berubah menjadi pria keju." Wonwoo menghadiahi Mingyu sebuah pukulan telak di dahinya yang membuat Mingyu terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" ucap Mingyu berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hei Kim. Ini Seokmin. Sedang apa kau disini?" ternyata yang ditabraknya adalah temannya sendiri.

"Berjalan bersama pacarku." Ucap Mingyu dibarengi dengan cengiran menggelikan.

"Kau punya pacar?!" Seru Seokmin penuh tanya. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang memukul punggung Mingyu dengan keras.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pacar bocah!." Teriak Wonwoo.

"Kau. Siapa lagi hm?" jawab Mingyu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo. Tapi seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka merubah raut wajahnya.

"Hyung?" ucap Seokmin tiba-tiba. Memecah suasan romantis Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Seokmin? Ternyata kau. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" tanya Seokmin balik dengan suara yang dalam.

"Eh? Aku? Berjalan-jalan bersama Mingyu. Hanya itu." Jawab Wonwoo tapi tidak membuat ekspresi wajah Seokmin membaik.

"Bagaimana bisa saling mengenal? Dan ya… aku ingin tahu ada apa dibalik kejadian dia club waktu itu?!" ucap Seokmin tegas.

Mereka memilih mengobrol di sebuah restoran. Sudah masuk waktu makan siang, itu alasan utamanya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menceritakan segalanya dari awal. Mulai dari perkenalan mereka, hubungan lam mereka, hingga kejadian-kejadian baru-baru ini. Mingyu memimpin percakapan dan kadang Wonwoo menimpali.

"Wonwoo-hyung. Kau tak pernah cerita padaku." Seokmin memandang Wonwoo tajam. Tapi malah dibalas tatapan bercanda dari Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku Seokmin-ah. Hanya saja kami berdua memang merahasiakannya." Jawab Wonwoo. dengan nada bercanda.

"Hai semua." Sapa seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Seokmin. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya menatap namja manis itu.

"Ah ini sahabatku. Jisoo. Wonu-hyung, aku pernah menceritakannya padamu kan?" Seokmin memperkenalkan namja manis disampingnya. Yang langsung membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo membentuk huruf O dengan mulut mereka.

"Ahh Jisoo-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan mu. Seokmin beberapakali menceritakan tentangmu." Kata Wonwoo dengan sangat manis. Membuat Mingyu yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ah iyaa… Wonwoo-ssi. Seokmin juga terkadang menceritakan tentangmu. Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini." Balas Jisoo.

Obrolan mereka berhenti karena datangnya makanan. Mereka makan dengan lahap. Kelelahan setelah bermain dibanyak wahana.

"Kalian berdua pasangan yang serasi." Ucapan Jisoo yang tiba-tiba itu membuat yang lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mingyu malah tertawa dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu merangkul Wonwoo. sedang kan Wonwoo hanya membantah dengan bilang bahwa Mingyu hanya temannya. Tapi tidak dengan Seokmin. Ia memilih melanjutakn makannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Mereka berempat yang memutuskan bermain bersama setelah makan siang sudah berganti pakaian. Sangat basah karena menaiki wahana air. Hanya tinggal satu yang mereka sisakan. Feriswheel.

"Ayo Gyu… hanya tersisa ini." Seru Wonwoo bersemangat yang Wonwoo tidak sadari tangan mereka bertautan sejak tadi. Mingyu menyadarinya. Hanya saja ia tidak mau Wonwoo melepaskannya, jadi ia tidak memberitahunya,

Saat giliran mereka tiba, petugas penjaga pintu Feriswheel memberitahu, karena padatnya antrian, jadi mereka meminta mereka langsung naik ber-empat. Padahal sebenarnya Mingyu ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo hari ini.

Saat sampai diatas Wonwoo berulang kali mengatakan 'Woah' seperti anak kecil. Itu membuat Mingyu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Wonu-hyung." Panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo yang tadinya sedang asyik melihat sekitar terpaksa menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Mingyu setelah Wonwoo menatapnya. Suasana diatas berubah drastis. Semuanya diam. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Mingyu seraya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

 _Jawablah Hyung. Aku tak mau kehilangan kau lagi._

"Maafkan aku Gyu. Aku tak bisa menjawabmu sekarang." Wonwoo mencicit. Pelan. Tapi yang lain masih bisa mendengarnya.

 _Kenapa hyung? Kau masih tak yakin padaku ya?_

"Tak apa Hyung. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kapanpun."

Dan hingga mereka selesai bersenang-senang. Suasana diantara mereka tak berubah.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menerimanya Hyung?" tanya Seokmin saat mereka berdua sudah berada di panti asuhan.

"Entahlah aku belum bisa memutuskan." Jawab Wonwoo yang sedang merapikan kamarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyung." Ucapan Seokmin membuat Wonwoo menghentikan pekerjaannya. Wonwoo membelikan badannya. Menatap Seokmin tanda tanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa begitu. Hanya saja, lebih baik kau mengetahuinya daripada aku harus menanggung rasa ini sendiri. Aku tak akan menghalangimu dengan Mingyu. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Hyung." Ucap Seokmin dengan senyuma kudanya. Tapi senyuman itu tak mampu membuat Wonwoo berhenti membenci dirinya.

"Aku mendukungmu dengan Mingyu. Kau tau, Mingyu adalah orang yang baik, selama 3 tahun kalian tidak bertemu ia tak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun walau yang lain mengejeknya karena ia tak bisa berpaling dari mantan kekasihnya yang ternyata kau Hyung."

"Dan lagi. Aku tau bahwa Mingyu sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu Hyung. Dia serius. Tidak seperti aku yang menjadikanmu sebagai cinta pertamaku." Seokmin, masih setia dengan senyuman kudanya, mendekati Wonwoo yang masih terdiam. Memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung. Terimakasih telah menjadi Hyung yang baik untukku selama ini. Kurasa jika aku memiliki seorang ipar seperti Mingyu, aku akan merasa tak peduli padamu lagi karena aku percaya bahwa Mingyu akan menjaga mu dengan baik." Wonwoo memeluk balik Seokmin. Ia meneteskan air mata nya.

"Maafkan aku. Dan terimakasih." Ucap Wonwoo seraya terisak kecil.

"'Pergilah. Temui Mingyu. Dan jawab pertanyaannya yang kau gantung macam gantungan." Ledek Seokmin. Yang dibalas pukulan di dahinya.

"Kau ini."

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang berlari menuju lobby kantornya. Ia berlari setelah mendapat pesan dari Wonwoo yang bilang bahwa Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu di lobby. Tapi sesampainya ia di lobby, Mingyu tak menemukan Wonwoo dimanapun. Dan Mingyu berpikir mungkin saja Wonwoo sudah masuk kedalam karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Mingyu mencarinya kesepenjuru kantor, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya saat Mingyu melewati kaca pembatas yang membatasi kantor dengan teras terbuka, Mingyu berhenti. Memperhatikan seorang namja sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Dan Mingyu yakin itu Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba di belakang Wonwoo. Walaupun Wonwoo sebenarnya kaget, ia berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ingin menemuimu." Dijawab dengan senyuman manis dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu meleleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Gyu." Taka da yang bergerak. Tapi siratan mata Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali dari ketidak kesadarannya.

Ia melangkah maju. Memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat seakan ia Wonwoo akan lepas jika Mingyu mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Kau tau Hyung? Aku sangat berterimakasih karena waktu itu kau menyelamatkanku. Karena mu aku bisa bahagia. Karena mu, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan ku yang hilang. Karena mu aku ada untukmu."

"Maafkan aku dan terimaksih Gyu."

Mereka berdua mungkin tidak sadar bahwa kariawan yang lain sedang memperhatikan mereka dibalik kaca. Melihat bos mereka sangat romantis. Atau mungkin ada juga yang patah hati karena bos tampan mereka sudah memiliki orang lain. Atau mungkin juga ada yang melewatkan kesempatan melewatkan namja manis di pelukan bos mereka padahal sedari tadi mereka memperhatikannya.

 _Terima kasih. Ini semua karena mu Jeon Wonwoo.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berkulit putih pucat bersurai hitam sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan. Mengenakan _Tuxedo_ nya yang berwarna _broken white_. Ia gelisah sekarang. Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Kabur? Tidak mungkin. Ruangan ini hanya memiliki satu jalan keluar, yaitu pintu yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa _bodyguard_.

"Tenanglah sayang. Kau tak akan kenapa-napa jika kau menikah dengannya." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya berusia 53 tahun itu.

"Tapi aku tak mau. Aku tak suka ini. Kumohon. Aku tak mau bu." Namja manis itu memohon hampir menangis. Tapi sebuah ketukan dipintu membuat mereka diam.

"Pengantinnya. Tolong bersiaplah. Pengucapan janji suci akan segera dimulai." Kata suara diluar sana. Wajah namja tadi sudah suram. Ia tak menginginkan ini. Tapi semua orang memaknya.

"Nah ayo, sekarang kita rapikan riasanmu yang sudah luntur karena keringatmu itu."

.

.

.

Namja tadi sudah mulai berjalan menuju altar. Bahkan saat sang calon suami sudah berada didepannya ia masih tak mau menatapnya. Wajahnya hanya ia hadapkan pada sepatu mereka yang bertolak belakang. Warna hitam miliknya dan putih milik sang calon.

"Kenapa wajah mu terlihat begitu kesal?" tanya sang calon suami.

"Ini semua karenamu. Aku belum mau menikah." Ucap namja manis itu.

"Aku menikahimu secepat ini agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi Wonwoo." ucap sang calon.

"Tapi Gyu. Kenapa secepat ini? Dan lagi kita baru kembali satu minggu lalu dan kau sudah mengajakku menikah."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo melangsungkan pernikahan mereka hari ini. Setelah satu minggu lalu Wonwoo menerima Mingyu kembali, Mingyu langsung bicara kepada orang tuanya untuk melamar Wonwoo dan langsung mendapat persetujuan.

Esok harinya Mingyu dan keluarganya mendatangi rumah panti asuhan tempat Wonwoo tinggal. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Wonwoo mendengar kabar tersebut.

Wonwoo sempat sangat marah pada Mingyu. Tapi dengan segala perkataan keju Mingyu, Wonwoo luluh. Tapi ia masih tak memaafkannya, meski hari ini sudah hari pernikahannya.

"Kau, Kim Mingyu, bersedia menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagi istri satu-satunya, mengasihi dan merawatnya, serta menjaganya dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang?" suara seorang pendeta yang berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kau, Jeon Wonwoo, bersedia menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagi suami satu-satunya, mengasihi dan merawatnya, serta menjaganya dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Wonwoo yang langsung dihadiahi tepuk tangan dari semua hadirin. Bahagia melihat kedua insan yang pernah berpisah ini sekarang telah disatukan pada sebuah janji suci.

Mereka berdua beralih pada ritual memasangkan cincin. Cincinnya sangat indah. Terukir nama mereka di masing-masing cincin.

"Sekarang, Kim Mingyu adalah suami sah Kim Wonwoo. Dan Kim Wonwoo adalah istri sah dari Kim Mingyu. Silahkan mencium mempelai."

Mingyu melangkah maju. Tapi Wonwoo yang awalnya ingin melangkah mundur terjebak. Tangan Mingyu sudah menarik Wonwoo lebih dulu. Alhasil wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat.

Mingyu yang memulainya. Tak ada nafsu disana. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun juga begitu. Membalasnya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Aku membencimu Kim Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo setelah ciuman tadi berakhir.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Wonwoo." Ucapnya sambil beralih memeluk Wonwoo. Tentu saja diiringi tepukan dan teriakan riuh dari para undangan yang datang.

"Terimakasih telah kembali. Terimakasih telah datang untuk ku lagi. Dan terimakasih sudah tetap hidup untuk ku Kim Mingyu."

"Terimakasih. Karena sebenarnya. Aku hidup karena mu. Semua karena mu Kim Wonwoo."

Cukup mereka berdua saja yang mendengar.

Karena kata-kata itu memang diperuntukan hanya untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya Jisoo-ya. Mereka berdua sangat serasi." Ucap Seokmin saat ia dan Jisoo sedang berada dimobil Seokmin seusai pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Aku tau kau sakit hati Seokmin-ah. Aku tau kau menyukai Wonwoo." ucap Jisoo dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hm… kau selalu mengerti tentang diriku Jisoo-ya. Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabat yang baik." Ucap Seokmin seraya menggenggam pelan tangan Jisoo.

"Aku suka bersahabat denganmu. Tapi, bisakah aku lebih dari itu Seokmin-ah?" Seokmin terkejut dengan perkataan Jisoo. Masih tidak mengerti dengan arah perbincangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di kampus. Hanya saja aku berusaha menutupinya saat kau sering menceritakan Wonwoo. Kau. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku Seokmin-ah. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jisoo pelan. Menundukan kepalanya tanpa berani melihat kearah Seokmin

Dan Seokmin mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jisoo.

Sahabatnya sejak pertama kali memulai kuliah. Selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Dan seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Jisoo menyukainya.

"Jadi bisakah kita mulai Jisoo-ya?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

ULALA

ini selesai lho.

Dah selesai.

Maafin aku kalo berakhir tidak seperti apa yang kalian inginkan.

Maafkan segala Typo yang banyak, salah penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Dan

TERIMAKASIH SAMA YANG MAU BACA EHEEEEEE...

dan buat :

 _SEIRA MINKYU, DAKINYA WONU, KWONHOSHI712, AYLOPYU, DEVILPRINCE, ALBUS CONVALLARIA MAJALIS, PARK RINHYUN-UCHIHA, CARROTFORSVT, BEANIENIM, CHYPERTAE, RAHMA548, KACAMATAPOLKADOT._

TERIMAKASIH MAU REVIEW. REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERGUNA SEBAGAI PENYEMANGAT MENULIS KU YAAMPUN.

Dan buat yang follow dan favorite juga... BIGTHANKS TO YOU GUYS.

ehe maaf banyak cuap-cuap.

*jangan lupa review review chapter ini juga sayangsayangkuh ^^


End file.
